


Resolve

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler stared at the tan lines in the sand that the tires made as they departed the beach. Soon they would be washed away, just like her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: tan lines. 
> 
> My mind originally went with a more traditional interpretation of the prompt but that idea was a bit silly and then this came to me because of the Doomsday anniversary yesterday. So have some angst, but with hope!

Rose Tyler stared at the tan lines in the sand that the tires made as they departed the beach. Soon they would be washed away, just like her dreams. 

_No._ This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. 

_‘You could hop between realities, home in time for tea.’_

Mickey’s words from the trip over echoed in her mind, what he’d been told during their first trip to Pete’s World. Between the Doctor’s calling her, and what her friend had said, she’d been sure she was going home. That the Doctor had come for her. 

Rose was certain he’d done everything he could; she’d seen that in his face. The same heartache she felt inside. He’d tried, but ultimately failed. 

The Doctor had the universe to look after, and she understood he couldn’t spend the rest of his lives trying to reach her. He was too important. She, however, had nothing but time. 

_Bad Wolf_ Bay? She thought it’d taken her back to the man she loved, just like before, and laughed aloud at how perfect that was, before reality crashed in on her. Now she understood. Once again, it was a message to _herself._

She could get back. She _would._


End file.
